Reunion
by Xuxinglovesdunny
Summary: This is the sequel to Wounded Scars, Zhou Tai discovers he is a father... and wants to see Jin Tao again, he gets that chance. The flames that died down 15 years ago get rekindled in a long awaited night desired by both... If anyone has any requests for a story let me know... I'm open to ideas.


**Reunion**

This is the sequel to Wounded scars, Hope you all enjoy it! ^_^

This has Lemon/Lime, and once again I own NO ONE FROM KOEI EXCEPT JIN TAO.

Please, give reviews! I'd love to read them!

* * *

Zhou Tai awoke to the warm night air, it was humid, being summer and all. The moonlight was radiating brightly outside as if someone had turned on a light. It bothered him greatly and it refused to let him sleep, so instead he threw off the covers and sat there his chest was glistening with sweat, as he went to wipe it off him, the sudden shock of his hand to his chest sent a strange tingle down his legs. This would've strange to most but to him it was simple... His hand reminded him of that goddesses touch... Yes it had been 15 years, and yes he'd never forgotten her, but how could he? She was... No she'd been perfection... No man could forget a perfect goddesses.

Zhou Tai had stayed up all night so when his Lord, Sun Quan came calling upon him he was very irate...

"_**Zhou Tai I'm talking to you**_!" yelled Sun Quan. To which Zhou Tai replied.

"What... My Lord?" he spoke through gritted teeth, while acting like he was happy to be yelled at by Quan...

"Come with me to the garden, I insist!" Zhou Tai sighed heavily and followed his energetic Lord... Sun Quan DECIDED to ignore Zhou Tai's reply.

It was not long before the supposedly peaceful stroll that his lord desired was interrupted by the guards shouts.

"STOP YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! STOP PEASENT!" the guard had yelled at the person running, it was a teenage girl.

In her haste she had plowed over Sun Quan knocking him into Zhou Tai.

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW, YOUNG LADY!" the guard yelled.

Screaming out the girl kicked the guard in the groin making him release her and she turned to run again but after helping up his lord; Zhou Tai was ready and caught the girl by her shoulders.

Sun Quan could be heard grumbling to the side, and the guard was groaning in pain. Zhou Tai turned the girl around and asked her one simple question.

"Why are you causing this disturbance?"

"PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HARM YOUR LORD!" she was hysterical, Zhou Tai couldn't stand the girl screaming in his ears... and still being moody from lack of sleep and smacked her.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, causing the girls eyes to well up with tears.

Zhou Tai felt a pang of hurt right between his legs, the girl had kicked him in the groin also! But he refused to let her go, not after causing all this racket!

"STOP kicking! And answer the question!" he growled, it had sent a shiver down her spine.

"Answer the GENERAL!" yelled the guard. Sun Quan nodded in agreement.

The girl moved her pink-tinted lips to speak, her speech was shaky.

"I..I'm l-looking ….f...for my..my...father...i..i..had... heard...he..lived...here..."

* * *

**...SILENCE...**

The men all exchanged nervous glances this had turned into an awkward situation...

Somehow how Zhou Tai ended up being alone with the girl he was not a babysitter...

The girl had long ebony hair, that was tied back with a ribbon, mixed with red and white, she had hazel eyes...

_Hazel eyes..._ Oh! if only he'd hadn't awaken in such a foul mood, he might actually be paying attention to her looks.

...she was wearing what looked like an apron but was a dress wrapped around her waist, it was a light shade of red. On her feet were a pair of black sandals that strapped around her ankles. Something on her dress really stood out to him...

"Is that a Lily?" he asked pointing to the embroidery on her bodice.

"Yes..." she answered meekly afraid of what he might do...

_HIS favorite flower... _"...How old are you?" he decided to ask because of a impulse...

she observed him carefully with her beautiful Hazel eyes... _Hazel..._ "...Fifteen..."

"Whats your name child...?"

"...Lily...it's Lily, My Lord." **_Oh god!_ **The fool still couldn't figured it out... **_Ebony hair, Hazel eyes, AND fifteen_**... Maybe he needed something more to trigger the answer...

"What... does your father look like? Maybe I can help you find him?" he said.

"well... all I know is that he has lots of scars and also one on his face... that's what my mother told me... I've never met my father..." she frowned.

Zhou Tai said nothing...

* * *

The next day...

The girl left...

Zhou Tai followed her...

To a long-familiar house... To actually be here again... Was it a dream? He pinched himself... he felt the painful sensation. This was real... The girl was his _daughter_...

"LILY! Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" exclaimed Jin Tao as she threw her arms around her daughter.

Zhou Tai felt a fluttering in his stomach... He wanted to approach but was actually for the very first time in his life... Scared.

Then as if readying his mind he saw Jin's eyes move upon him... and her Hazel eyes... lit up.

"Oh my god..." she whispered moving past her daughter, at first she was walking slowly towards him but soon she broke into a sprint and threw herself into Zhou Tai's arms.

_**Oh god... **_Zhou Tai's body trembled with excitement _**ATLAST**_ she was in his arms again... fifteen long years... with only himself to keep his desires in check but now... Now he had his goddess again... and now a little blossom to call his own.

Lily approached the two and her eyes searched Zhou Tai over... she smiled at him, it was a very gentle smile. One of acceptance...

"...I pieced it together in my head last night...The Ebony hair, The Hazel eyes, and the age... it all fit." he spoke. Jin still was in love with that voice of his... So Heavy and Husky...

Lily walked into Zhou's waiting arms and for the first time held her father, she was perfectly content with his presence... "I Love you, Lily... I know not being around makes me unqualified to be able to say that but... When I first saw you yesterday I felt a connection..."

"Worry not father for I felt the same... It's unconditional love..." Jin Tao smiled at the two and even Zhou Tai felt his always-wearing-a-scowl -face form a smile...

Later that night after Lily had gone to bed Zhou and Jin went to catch up on the past... in the bedroom...

* * *

Zhou Tai had his body pressed up against Jin's, he had torn open her blouse in a rage of lust, Jin was moaning at his intense touch, the long awaited desire she had kept bottled up since then was release in a torrent of desire. Zhou Tai was hungry for her... her taste... her sweat, and her screams...

He wasted no time getting his clothes off as well as the rest of hers... He laid her onto the bed, his mouth soon began sucking and nipping at her breast, her perfect supple breast. Licking at her nipples, biting, sucking. Jin couldn't stand it she had to feel him inside her again!

Using her strength from years of carrying, and cutting her own firewood, she yanked him up towards her body by his shoulders. "Don't keep me waiting!" she spoke with urgency and a firmness in her voice.

"As... you wish..." he grunted as he positioned himself over her body and pushed his throbbing lust filled organ inside her most walls. "Oh God, more... I want to feel all of you inside me!"

Zhou Tai complied with her wishes and pushed himself deeper inside, he felt her walls contract around his sensitive organ, it was very enticing. It made him desire her even more... if that was even possible... because he was near a breaking point thinking that he would eventually come and have to stop... but until then he'd enjoy this fleeting moment.

Her voice was becoming increasingly loud with each of his vigorous thrust... his breath was coming out in deep, heavy pants. Sweat was dripping from his brow as he struggled to hold back his climax, because Jin had given a throaty moan and had come onto him.

"I'm... going... to come..." he panted, as he injected his hot warm seed inside her yet again, and like before he was very sated with himself...

He collapsed onto Jin and with what little strength he had left her rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. He held her close to his chest, kissing her on the forehead. Jin snuggled his chest, stroking the incredible physique...

"I'm... staying..." whispered Zhou Tai, Jin's eyes lifted up to his, his dark eyes meeting with her hazel eyes. She had tears staring to form in them.

"I'm so happy to hear that!"

"...now we can...have...a proper... family..." he said with a smile...

The End


End file.
